Into the Woods
by May
Summary: Next in the 'Time' series! Willafred Turner is getting married...or is she? Please read and review. rated for later chapters


Into the Woods

Part of the "_Time"_ series

A/N: Takes place three months after _Confessions of a Drunken Pirate Captain _and _Confessions of a Shocked and Newly Promised Girl_. Dagger Sparrow is 19 and Willafred Turner is 17.

Thoughts are in italic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or names or ideas from PotC.

Prologue: Crashed

Willafred Turner stared at herself in the morning. She felt as if she might vomit at any moment. The girl stood straight, her dark hair curled and her eyes dull. She was dressed in a white gown and wanted nothing more then to take it off and burn it. In five hours she was going to be married.

She put her hands over her stomach and tried to think of something besides marrying a man she found to be dull and completely unentertaining. Captain Jack "Dagger" Sparrow had always entertained her. He had always made faces when she needed him to and he had always been sensitive when she needed him to be that way. Why hadn't he just come and gotten her when she turned sixteen? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn!

"Willafred, dear?" Willafred stared at the bedroom door as it opened and Mrs. Matthews came walking into the room. She smiled brightly. "My, you look just like I did when I married all those years ago." Mrs. Matthews quickly moved to be besides Willafred. "Dear, you are certainly a peach. My son has chosen so well."

Willafred tried to smile, but she failed. Instead, she said cheerfully: "Thank you. You saying that means so much. I can hardly wait to marry your son." She closed her eyes for a moment.

Where was Dagger when she really needed him?

* * *

"Oi!" Dagger rubbed the back of his head and briefly wondered why his crew could never seem to get things right. Andrew had just accidentally hit him on the back of the head with a piece of his ship. "Watch yourself, Mr. Nabs!"

Andrew's face turned red and he ducked his gaze from Dagger. "S-sorry, sir. I-I just noticed that we're so close to Port Royal."

Dagger stopped rubbing his sore head and looked out at the horizon. Indeed, they were getting close. If Dagger was correct, they'd be there in just a couple of hours. And in just a couple of hours he'd be holding Willafred and everything would be completely perfect.

"You seem to be correct, Mr. Nabs." Dagger stated with a grin. "Treat yourself to a drink."

* * *

"I can do this. I can marry someone I don't really like all that much. He's very punctual, isn't he? And he has a good career with the Navy. And his mother likes me." Willafred nodded to herself. Things would go well, but suddenly a tiny voice in her head started to speak._ "Mrs. Sparrow likes you. Everyone likes you. And he's loved you forever." _Willafred quickly shook her head. _"Shush! Innocent childhood crushes do not a marriage make."_

Willafred nodded to herself. Things would go well, but suddenly a tiny voice in her head started to speak.Willafred quickly shook her head. 

She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. Just thirty more minutes until she was married. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called softly.

The door opened and older gentlemen walked into the room. He was dressed well, but there was an air about him that Willafred didn't like. He was followed by a younger and very handsome man, who gave off an air that seemed to say 'I'll lead you to danger, but it will be rather fun.'

Without thinking, Willafred found herself backing closer to a chair. "Who are you?" She tried to sound stern but was sure it didn't come out that way. "This is my dressing room. You have no right to be here."

"Ms. Turner," the older man spoke with a stiff English accent. Truth be told, he sounded rather snobby. "there is no cause for alarm."

"No cause for alarm?" Willafred had to laugh at that logic. "Two strange men are in my dressing room, in a church, on the day of my marriage and there is no cause for alarm?" The younger man moved toward her. "I'll scream." She warned. "I'll scream, so you just stay back, you."

The younger man laughed under his breathe. "Mr. Edwards, she's going to scream." He mocked. "Whatever will we do?" With a swift movement, the young man had pulled out a sword and pointed it at Willafred's chest.

Mr. Edwards rolled his eyes. "With all do respect, Mr. Higgins, I hardly think now is the time for that sort of thing."

Willafred nodded. "I'd have to agree with Mr. Edwards." She stated coolly. "I think we should all stay calm." She paused and then added. "Look, is this a kidnapping? Because if it is, you're going about it all wrong. The door's still ajar for goodness sake!" She waved a hand to get them to notice that they had left the door open a bit. "Is this your first kidnapping?" Willafred rolled her eyes and sunk down into a chair.

Edwards and Higgins exchanged a look. Dagger had been right about this one.

Higgins glared at her and cleared his throat. "Look, you….just be quiet, alright." He dropped his sword to his side and went to close the door all the way.

Willafred shook her head sadly and sighed. "I'm supposed to get married in thirty minutes. My parents and grandfather will be up here in a moment to get me. If you are going to do this, you might wish to hurry."

Again the men exchanged a look.

"Right then," Higgins glanced at Edwards. "Mr. Edwards, get to it." He gestured toward Willafred. "Tie and gag her."

Edwards gave Higgins a look. "I'm not doing that in a church. You said you'd do it."

"I-fine." Higgins stepped closer to Willafred. He forcefully made her stand and got some rope out of his pockets. He tied her hands behind her back. "Alright, we'll just go out the side door."

"Someone will see." Willafred told him. "Guest are arriving. The only reason I'm alone is because I asked to be. To gather my thoughts, you see." She paused. "I think you should forcefully bring me out. Weapon at my head or some such." A smile spread across her pretty face. "Think how dramatic it would be!"

Edwards gave Willafred a look, but it was Higgins that spoke: "Are you mad?"

"No, I've just thought about being kidnapped for a year. I have more ideas if-"

"No, no, Ms. Turner," Edwards quickly cut in. "that's alright. Thank you." He cleared his throat. "We'll gag her and, uh, you'll put a weapon to her head and we'll drag her out the side door and into a nearby carriage."

"Oh, that's a very good plan." Willafred told him brightly. "Good thinking, Mr. Edwards." She lowered her voice a bit. "I can see you're the brains of this."

Higgins, who was clearly taking a dislike to Willafred, forcefully sat her down and gagged her. "Shut up." He advised. Higgins took a pistol out and picked Willafred up to her feet. He placed the gun to her head. "Right, Mr. Edwards led the way."

Mr. Edwards opened the door and poked his head out. There was no one around, so he made a gesture for Higgins to follow with Willafred. They took the shortest way to the side door of the church and opened it.

* * *

Once they were outside is when the real trouble started. They had chosen the side door because they thought no one would be around; however, it happened to be where a large group of guest and soldiers had gathered. Edwards and Higgins froze on the spot. Willafred rolled her eyes again.

Elizabeth and Will Turner stepped to the front of the crowd. James Matthews and Mrs. Matthews were with them. They all looked totally horrified. Willafred gave her parents a little look as if to say: 'Pirates are kidnapping me. Now I don't have to get married.'

"Let my daughter go." Will told them in a low voice. A couple of soldiers seemed ready to open fire. "Don't! They have a pistol to her head for God's sake."

Elizabeth gave a little gasp when Higgins pressed the pistol harder against Willafred's head. "No! Let her go."

Willafred seemed to try and say something through her gag.

James, meanwhile, had seemed to decide that he should play the hero. "You let my fiancée go this minute or I'll have these men open fire."

"Don't be an idiot, James. They'll kill her." Will said quickly. Then, he took a deep breath. "It'll be alright, Willafred."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are leaving with Ms. Willafred Turner and we will not be followed. If we are, my friend will spill her pretty blood all over the ground." Edwards said in a cruel and low voice. "We'll take that carriage." He pointed a long finger at the nearest carriage. "And we'll be leaving." Elizabeth looked like she wished to speak. "Mrs. Turner, there is no ransom. Our Captain simply wishes Ms. Turner to join him." He gave Will and Elizabeth a little wink and they seemed to relax. Was this really some overly dramatic thing of Dagger's?

There was a long pause in the crowd.

Finally, Will spoke: "Let them go." There were mutters in the crowd and James shot him a look. "Let them go." He repeated.

The crowd parted and Edwards, Higgins, and Willafred made their way to a carriage. As the carriage raced from the church, the crowd began moving. Soldiers began to get their orders.

James looked at Will. "Why did you let them take her?"

"They would have shot her." Will explain softly. "The soldiers will wait a bit and they'll go after them." He put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "She'll be brought back."

James didn't look so sure.

* * *

Willafred sat in the carriage with Edwards, while Higgins tore through the town. He smiled at her and she felt her skin crawl. This wasn't turning out as fun and exciting as she thought it would be.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Turner." Edwards stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "But, this is for the best." And with that, he hit her over the head with the pistol, knocking her unconscious. Her body fell against the seat and Edwards made sure she was alright. The girl would be out for a little while, but that was what the captain wanted.

_TBC in Chapter One: **Spin**_

**A/N 2: You know, I actually feel really bed for James. Poor guy.**


End file.
